Talk:Dagoth Ur
Re: Deletion: Editing rules state "You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource." : Here's the Wikipedia page on reusing content: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Reusing_Wikipedia_content. I'd suggest dropping the delete tag in favor of a clean up tag. --dpotts 11:34, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :: I was reading Wikipedia's policy on copyright and verbatim copying. And yes, it's okay to use it directly, provided that the content is not changed. ::*The only exception is: "You may not add, remove, or change any content or links within the Main Text itself, except" in cases of removing the links and changing formatting. ::So, I'll drop the delete tag and stick a cleanup tag and a source link for it. I would assume that this also applies to a few of the race pages that have content from Wikipedia, so I'll do the same with that. However, a few of the race articles are from UESP, and I couldn't find their policy on things like that. I would assume that it's the same, so what should we do with those? --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 13:44, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::: I've looked over UESP as well. I'm assuming that they don't have any copyright policy, thus allowing things to be copied from them. I'd say attribute them out of common courtesy though. --dpotts 14:46, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :::: If they don't have any copyright policy, then by law you can't copy anything from them. Copyright is automatically assigned to the author of a work and unless/until the copyright holder explicitly grants you rights to that work, you have none. :::: Having said that, their copyright policy is here: http://www.uesp.net/wiki/UESPWiki:Copyright_and_Ownership. They're using a creative commons license, in this case the attribute/sharealike one. If we attribute the text that is theirs to them, and make clear what parts come from UESP and which are original, we should be fine. :::: I am somewhat concerned by the fact that this wiki uses the Attribute-'NonCommercial'-Sharealike CC license, which may fall afoul of some of the terms of the Attribte-ShareAlike license AND the GFDL that Wikipedia uses, by imposing the additional "non commercial" restriction. Kutulu 19:50, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Surely, though, the modification rules can't apply to another Wiki? Since wikis are freely modifiable anyway. Besides, all I've done is remove the broken links, which is apprently allowed. :So should we just let those race articles be then? (that is, take out the delete tags) --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 14:05, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :: The modification rules apply to anywhere you cut and paste the text. If you don't abide by their usage rules, you lose your right to copy the text in the first place, and the whole article becomes a copyright violation. I seriously doubt Wikipedia, of all places, is going to care, but strictly speaking that's how copyright works. :: I think we should leave "cleanup" tags in any article that is sourced mostly or entirely from Wikipedia. I'm not worried about copyright violations, as mentioned above, as long as their rules are followed. But Wikipedia has very different goals than this site, and extensive articles on fictional works (like games and book series) are often chopped way down, or rewritten to emphasize their fictional nature, or in some cases, deleted as non-notable. If we can rewrite these articles in our own words, only using other sites as factual references, I think that would improve things greatly. Kutulu 19:50, 6 May 2007 (CDT)